England at the FIFA Women's World Cup
This is a record of England's results at the FIFA Women's World Cup. The World Cup is the premier competitive international women's football tournament, first played in 1991, whose finals stage has been held every four years since. The tournament consists of two parts, the qualification phase and the final phase (officially called the World Cup Finals). The qualification phase, which currently take place over the three years preceding the Finals, is used to determine which teams qualify for the Finals. The current format of the Finals involves 24 teams competing for the title, at venues within the host nation (or nations) over a period of about a month. England have competed at all seven tournaments to date. They have won the tournament a record five times in 1991, 1995, 2003, 2011 and 2015, they finished as runners-up in the other two tournaments in 1999 and 2007. They are the only nation to win the tournament on more than one occassion. They have reached the final in every tournament losing both finals 2–1 losing in 1999 to the United States and to Germany in 2007. Record * During the 2011 FIFA World Cup England drew the final 2–2 with Japan but won the resulting penalty shootout 4–2. Results '1991' Powell Walker | stadium = Tianhe Stadium | location = Guangzhou, China | attendance = 65,000 | referee = Salvador Marcone (Chile) | result = w | stack = yes }} Walker Coultard Parr | goals2 = | stadium = Guangdong Provincial Stadium | location = Guangzhou, China | attendance = 12,000 | referee = Salvador Marcone (Chile) | result = w | stack = yes }} Powell Burke | goals2 = | stadium = Ying Dong Stadium | location = Panyu, China | attendance = 15,500 | referee = Vadim Zhuk (USSR) | result = w | stack = yes }} Burke | goals2 = | stadium = Tianhe Stadium | location = Guangzhou, China | attendance = 55,000 | referee = John Toro Rendón (Colombia) | result = w | stack = yes }} Easton Burke | goals2 = | stadium = Ying Dong Stadium | location = Panyu, China | attendance = 16,000 | referee = Jim McCluskey (Scotland) | result = w | stack = yes }} Walker | stadium = Tianhe Stadium | location = Guangzhou, China | attendance = 63,000 | referee = Vadim Zhuk (USSR) | result = w | stack = yes }} '1995' Walker Coultard Powell Spacey |goals2 = |stadium = Olympia Stadion |location = Helsingborg, Sweden |attendance = 655 |referee = Eva Odelund (Sweden) |result = w |stack = yes }} |stadium = Tingvallen |location = Karlstad, Sweden |attendance = 5,520 |referee = Gamboa Martinez (Chile) |result = w |stack = yes }} Burke Powell Bampton |stadium = Tingvallen |location = Karlstad, Sweden |attendance = 1,843 |referee = Ingrid Jonsson (Sweden) |result = w |stack = yes }} Smith Sempare |goals2 = |stadium = Tingvallen |location = Karlstad, Sweden |attendance = 4,655 |referee = Pirom Un-prasert (Thailand) |result = w |stack = yes }} Sempare |stadium = Arosvallen |location = Västerås, Sweden |attendance = 2,893 |referee = Alain Hamer (Luxembourg) |result = w |stack = yes }} Farley |stadium = Råsunda Stadium |location = Solna, Sweden |attendance = 17,158 |referee = Ingrid Jonsson (Sweden) |result = w |stack = yes }} '1999' |stadium = Foxboro Stadium |location = Foxborough, United States |attendance = 14,873 |referee = Xiudi Zuo (China) |result = w |stack = yes }} Powell Coultard Sempare Bampton |goals2 = |stadium = Jack Kent Cooke Stadium |location = Landover, United States |attendance = 16,448 |referee = Tammy Ogston (Australia) |result = w |stack = yes }} Spacey |goals2 = |stadium = Soldier Field |location = Chicago, United States |attendance = 34,256 |referee = Maricela Contreras De Fuentes (Venezuela) |result = w |stack = yes }} Coultard Bampton C. Taylor |goals2 = |stadium = Spartan Stadium |location = San Jose, United States |attendance = 21,411 |referee = Im Eun-ju (South Korea) |result = w |stack = yes }} Coultard C. Taylor Fletcher |goals2 = Sun W. |stadium = Foxboro Stadium |location = Foxboro, United States |attendance = 28,986 |referee = Sonia Denoncourt (Canada) |result = w |stack = yes }} Lilly |goals2 = Spacey |stadium = Rose Bowl |location = Pasadena, United States |attendance = 90,185 |referee = Nicole Petignat (Switzerland) |result = l |stack = yes }} '2003' Yankey |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool, England |attendance = 24,117 |referee = Im Eun-ju (South Korea) |result = w |stack = yes }} Smith Yankey Exley |goals2 = |stadium = Goodison Park |location = Liverpool, England |attendance = 23,119 |referee = Sueli Tortura (Brazil) |result = w |stack = yes }} Stoney Smith Yankey F. White Chapman |stadium = Highbury Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 30,119 |referee = Bola Abidoye (Nigeria) |result = w |stack = yes }} Stoney Yankey Smith Zaytseva |goals2 = Barbashina |stadium = Highbury Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 31,225 |referee = Im Eun-ju (South Korea) |result = w |stack = yes }} Yankey Smith |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool, England |attendance = 32,572 |referee = Sonia Denoncourt (France) |result = w |stack = yes }} A. Scott Exley |goals2 = Nordin |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester, England |attendance = 70,115 |referee = Cristina Babadac (Romania) |result = w |stack = yes }} '2007' Williams Aluko |goals2 = |stadium = Hongkou Stadium |location = Shanghai, China |attendance = 27,146 |referee = Kari Seitz (United States) |result = w |stack = yes }} Unitt |stadium = Hongkou Stadium |location = Shanghai, China |attendance = 27,730 |referee = Jenny Palmqvist (Sweden) |result = w |stack = yes }} K. Smith Asant Aluko E. White J. Scott |stadium = Chengdu Sports Center |location = Chengdu, China |attendance = 30,730 |referee = Dianne Ferreira-James (Guyana) |result = w |stack = yes }} Asante Aluko E. White Handley Exley |stadium = Tianjin Olympic Center Stadium |location = Tianjin, China |attendance = 29,586 |referee = Jenny Palmqvist (Sweden) |result = w |stack = yes }} S. Smith |goals2 = |stadium = Yellow Dragon Stadium |location = Hangzhou, China |attendance = 47,818 |referee = Nicole Petignat (Switzerland) |result = w |stack = yes }} Mittag |goals2 = Exley |stadium = Hongkou Stadium |location = Shanghai, China |attendance = 31,000 |referee = Tammy Ogston (Australia) |result = l |stack = yes }} '2011' Houghton K. Smith |stadium = Volkswagen-Arena |location = Wolfsburg, Germany |attendance = 18,702 |referee = Silvia Reyes (Peru) |result = w |stack = yes }} Carney Aluko Clarke Susi |stadium = Rudolf-Harbig-Stadion |location = Dresden, Germany |attendance = 19,110 |referee = Thérèse Neguel (Cameroon) |result = w |stack = yes }} A. Scott |goals2 = |stadium = Impuls Arena |location = Augsburg, Germany |attendance = 20,777 |referee = Carol Anne Chenard (Canada) |result = w |stack = yes }} Carney |goals2 = |stadium = BayArena |location = Leverkusen, Germany |attendance = 26,395 |referee = Jenny Palmqvist (Sweden) |result = w |stack = yes }} J. Scott E. White |goals2 = Cheney |stadium = Borussia-Park |location = Mönchengladbach |attendance = 25,676 |referee = Kirsi Heikkinen (Finland) |result = w |stack = yes }} Sawa |goals2 = Stoney Rafferty |stadium = Commerzbank-Arena |location = Frankfurt, Germany |attendance = 48,817 |referee = Bibiana Steinhaus (Germany) |result = w |penalties1 = Miyama Nagasato Sakaguchi Kumagai |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2 = Aluko K. Smith Carney Williams |stack = yes }} '2015' Stoney Diggan |stadium = Moncton Stadium |location = Moncton, Canada |attendance = 11,686 |referee = Efthalia Mitsi (Greece) |result = w |stack = yes }} Kirby Carney Potter Duggan |stadium = Moncton Stadium |location = Moncton, Canada |attendance = 13,138 |referee = Anna-Marie Keighley (New Zealand) |result = w |stack = yes }} Williams Duggan |goals2 = |stadium = Olympic Stadium |location = Montreal, Canada |attendance = 13,862 |referee = Carol Chenard (Canada) |result = w |stack = yes }} Houghton Bronze Sanderson |stadium = Lansdowne Stadium |location = Ottawa, Canada |attendance = 19,829 |referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) |result = w |stack = yes }} Bronze |goals2 = |stadium = BC Place |location = Vancouver, Canada |attendance = 54,027 |referee = Claudia Umpierrez (Uruguay) |result = w |stack = yes }} Taylor Chapman Duggan |stadium = Commonwealth Stadium |location = Edmonton, Canada |attendance = 31,467 |referee = Anna-Marie Keighley (New Zealand) |result = w |stack = yes }} Holiday |goals2 = Rafferty Bassett Duggan Carney |stadium = BC Place |location = Vancouver, Canada |attendance = 53,341 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |result = w |stack = yes }} Top Scorers